helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sith in the Westeros RP
The Sith in Westeros is a Game of Thrones RPG I am presently involved in running, and playing. Premise The Game starts by introducing the PCs into one region of westeros just before the start of Game of Thrones. Originally the game started off as a pure Roleplaying game, with very limitted mechanics, and two, of the four original, players knowing very little of the setting. The other two players, which obviously included myself, basically ended up leading the other two around until we got back from Ren Fair. Then the evening turned into whats been called "a lot of stupid shit". Game Progression Naturally certain players, as this is a game where Real Life minds are placed in control of tremendous power, were familiar with the Game of Thrones setting and derailed the canon plot. Joffrey got pushed down a flight of stairs, and Cersei fellow out a window, and things developed from there. Part II The second part of the game occurs after Robert's death in the year three hundred after Aegon's landing, and the begining of the AU's war of Kings with Stannis declaring himself as Robert's legitimate successor. Renly also rises as king. Tommen who is nestled in Winterfell can do little to contest this given the Lords of the Riverlands themselves are in the midst uprising against Hoster Tully. Mechanic systems The game operates on a modified Fantasy d20 hybrid system borrowing from the original d20 Game of Thrones RPG, the WotC Star Wars RPG, and the 3.5 SRD. As the game was originally simply a "You've got Sith Lord knowledge in your head pure roleplaying game" to play riding up to Ren Faire, there was a distinct lack of rules to it. This neeeded to be remedied and hence the using of the d20 system. Downtime Mechanic A downtime mechanic was implemented to allow for things to happen that couldn't be done in the span of few days, like repairing a castle. It also helped to deal with storyline development. Player Characters Originally the intention was for all players to be Sith. The only stipulation was that players all had a minimum of 1 level in 3.5 Fighter. We started out with four characters all at lvl 17. This was a mechanic to reflect how hideously out of context problems we were for Westeros. Character building took about a week of off and on mixing and matching. Ultimately finalizing into the four original player characters, with the addition of two additional players, which resulted in the addition of the option for the 3.5 Sorc class, and tight restriction. The original four players basic conformed to the original idea of force sensitives, as did one of the new additions, the other guy was the sorc guy who is running a Noble Sorcerer build plus the mandatory Fighter level. Player Overiew The original 4 players builds are summarized below, largely defined by their role. Fighter As implied by the name our 'tank' is running a lvl 7 Ftr/lvl5 Jedi Knight/lvl5 Force Adept. Healer Though probably not the most accurate moniker this player is running a lvl9 Force Adept/lvl7 Jedi Guardian/lvl1 ftr build. Category:Universe Category:Stub